Art And Other Things Are A Bang
by hope1090
Summary: OCXDie, DieXHida, Hida/OC. A boy whose an idiot from Konaha that is a trapped in the Akatsuki HQ and a three mouthed blond Akatsuki member with a dark past. Think it can work out in the end? Rape in chapters 3 & 4. I KNOW DIE HAS FOUR MOUTHS! Lemme fix!
1. The Vanishing Act of Ai

_Well this a DeidaraXoc for MALES!!! No! Not girls! Guys! I'm getting sick of seeing unorigenal pairings. So I made a Dei-dei X a guy fanfic. Yeah... I'm insane... I do not own any these chariters other then the ones I made up. Yeah... I hope you like, un! _

Chapter one: The Vanishing Act Of Ai

Akira Fudo was not a man of high intelligence, even though his first name meant intelligent and his last name meant god of fire and wisdom, no Akira was not at all a man or ninja of high intelligence. When ever on a mission he charged first and asked questions later, he never thought before he spoke, and when testing came he scored low. Many thought that Naruto was a smarter man then Akira, and they might be right-but! No one in the village could match Akira's skill in painting. Not even Sai, who could bring His paintings to life, could EVER match the skill of which Akira possessed. A simple doodle of a field would turn into a meadow that which belonged in the gates of heaven. A drawing of a bird looked as if it could fly off the paper at any minute, yes no one could ever compare to Akira

Akira yawned. He had not had a good night sleep in weeks. His team had been sent out on an 'A' rank mission to find the base of Akatsuki headquarters, (if such a thing was real.) Akira thought it a load of shit. Why would a bunch of 'S' rank criminals make a base that could easily be found by Anbu, it didn't make any sense. But then again Akira wasn't very smart and there for didn't understand the concept of 'S' rank criminal.

"Fudo." The sound of his name awoke him from his thoughts. Akira looked up to see Ai Cho, a young woman in her 16's who was probably the worst teammate ever. When ever they where in a fix, she would just up and leave, when they were all sneaking into a village, she would turn up 5 hours after it ENDED. No doubt about it she was an odd one. "Fudo, it's my turn to take watch shift."

Akira laughed at this; his smile glowed brightly in the moon's light.

"Knowing you Ai, you'd just run off like you always do."

Ai gave him a cold icy glare. She did not like it when he or any one brought up her 'disappearing' act.

"Akira…" She said in a warning tone.

Akira nodded his head in understanding. He got up, walked over to his sleeping place by his friend, Dai Cho, Ai's brother. It was odd that nether of them looked alike in the least. Ai was short, blond haired, blue eyed, and odd. Dai was tall, brown haired, purple eyed, and semi-normal. To Akira no one was really normal; this was why whenever he meet some one out of the ordinary he was totally cool about it.

* * *

Akira snuggled up in his blanket, unaware that once again, Ai had up and left them. 

Ai started blankly into the trees, a little bit of slobber ran down the side of her cheek.

"Look Danna, she's drooling. This why puppets are not art, un!" a voice said quietly.

"Your not such a great artist your self Deidara." Another voice replied. This one was much tougher sounding then the first one.

"Touché." The voice, Deidara said back.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a young boy, maybe a teen. His hair was a blood red, and his eyes a pale sea foam green. A black cloak covered the rest of his body. It was covered in red clouds that symbolized the organization he worked for. The Akatsuki.

Ai stared at him, unblinking, uncaring. She was his puppet. She had been for years. That was why when ever a fight happened; the boy had programmed her mind to leave the battle. This way keeping her safe. It wasn't that he cared for her it was that she held precious information that was needed for their mission.

"Ai… speak. Where are your teammates?" The boy asked his little pet.

"… A mile away, Danna." She said with a monotone voice.

Deidara stepped out of shadows; blond hair covered about more then half of his face.

"I see you trained her well, Sasori No Dana, un." He said coolly.

The boy, Sasori, nodded his head. Taking slow steps towards his puppet, Sasori, unbutton his cloak and place his hand on Ai's head. The moonlight shone down brightly on the clearing the three stood in and you could see very clearly that his hand was made out of… wood?

"Hai, she is very… well train." Sasori said, his voice hallow and cold "Isn't that right… Ai?"

Ai simply nodded her head. Her body was no longer hers; it was never hers to begin with. At the age 5 she was sent out on a mission. Every one else had died at the hands of two Akatsuki members, the same two that stood before her now. Ai as a little girl cried and begged for mercy, and the last words she ever heard was,

"_I'm not going to kill you… I'm going to make you beautiful. A piece of art that will last for ever."_

* * *

"_Who are you?" Akira asked the blond angel before him._

_ The angel smiled at Akira and pushed a lock of blond hair out of his face._

"_Please… an name!" _

_ The angle embraced him in a warm hug, the sweet of him wafted up into Akira's noise making him more curious by the second._

"_My name is-"_

Akira was jolted awake by sudden gust of wind. Panting, he looked around to see if Ai was still there. She wasn't. Deeply annoyed by this, Akira sat up, put on a warmer shirt, and did the stupidest thing ever. He went of to go and find her. Stupid Akira, though his name means intelligent, he was nothing of the sort.

* * *

Yep this a yaoi story with an oc. Yep... I was bored and why am I listen to the Tango Maureen while typing this?!?! Oh well, this is my first Chapter, I hope you liked it. 


	2. The Drawing of an Angle and Death

_**Chapter two: The Drawing Of An Angel and Death**_

Akira starred up at the pale blue moon. It was not really blue, but in his mind, it could have been. While on his search for his missing teammate, Akira thought back to his dream. The beautiful angel, his long snow-white wings, the blond locks that swayed when there was no breeze, that captivating smile that made Fudo wish to be with the angel. To hold. To kiss. To love forever and ever. That angel was a true piece of art.

_I must draw that angel,_ Akira thought. The artist pulled out a sketchpad from his pack and forgetting about his lost teammate, began to draw.

* * *

Deidara look up at the night sky, the moon was a beautiful shade of white, it clashed with all the dark blue around- making it even more explosive. Or so the clay artist believed. It could be true, it could not be true. It really depends on ones opinion. Not far off from him his Danna sat, coming the hair of his human puppet.

"Is that necessary, un?" Deidara pushed a lock of blond hair out of his face.

Sasori did not look at his partner; he continued to comb Ai's hair.

"I do not want it to look like she was be away from camp, her hair has gotten messy on the way to us- look! She has twigs and leaves in it… her hair is quit beautiful…" he stated to the blond.

Deidara sneered at his Danna and looked away, returning his gaze back up at the moon. _Art and beauty do not last forever…_

* * *

Akira finished his picture. It had taken well over two hours but he had done it. He had created the perfect angel- HIS angel. From HIS dream. This was the one drawing he would never let any one see- NEVER! Pity, because that one drawing **could** have been bought for over 1 billion yen, he **could** have become rich and famous, he **could**have had everything he wanted, he **could** have had a lot of things- if he was only a little more on the bright side. As the author as has said: pity.

_No one's going to take this picture away from me……… away… AWAY! Oh my god! I forgot about Ai!_ Akira jumped up and ran, ran all over the place calling out his teammates name. Which was not a smart thing to do when there were two 'S' rank Criminals nearby- but Akira did not know that. Akira did no know much actually, for Akira was not the brightest person ever as the author has send time again- as she will say for the rest of this fanfiction.

Perhaps if Akira thought about his choices, just for once in his life- maybe he would be slightly intelligent. You see, it is not the things we do that make us smart it is our actions that tell you of our intelligence- but this is not true in all cases. Ether, Akira was still not bright.

* * *

Sasori finished writing down the last piece of information, Ai starred into oblivion; slobber dripped slowly her chin- hair now neatly combed. As the last word was written, the puppeteer dropped his pencil, stepping upon it once it greeted the grass. Deidara ignored the whole thing and continued his moon gazing as he had been doing for that hour or so.

"Good job Ai, you have done well…. though it would seem your usefulness has run out as a 'living' puppet. Kill your teammates then return her so they can become… beautiful." Sasori patted his toy on the head.

The clay artist took his eyes away from the moon, sneering in disgust at his Danna. Ai bowed her head before taking of with a gust of smoke and wind; Sasori now turned his attention back to his partner.

"Something the matter… Deidara?" he asked in a cool, calming voice.

Deidara looked at him for a moment then back at his 'explosive' moon. He knew better then to contradict Sasori before a _ritual_ was about to begin.

"No," he stated, "nothing at all his wrong…" _The moon…. It's so beautiful… though it is not art because it will be there forever and ever. The moon is not art. Art is a… BANG!_

* * *

Akira was now hopelessly lost. He couldn't find his way back to camp and he couldn't tell which direction North was. No matter what turn he took, he would find himself back in a clearly at which he had started at. _Genjutsu?_ He thought. _Nah, no one knows where out here… in the middle of no-where. Perhaps if I climb up into that tree I'll be able to find my way back!_ So with that thought in his head, Fudo started to climb the trunk of a very old Willow Tree.

It was a marvelous sight from upon the treetop, the wide-open dark blue sky, and the bright- yet pale- moon shinning down on his black-purple hair. Akira sighed at the wondrous sight; he could have starred at it until the sun rose high into the sky. But, he had to get back to camp. Akira refocused his mind on the task and began to search for the camp base or Ai but he thought he might have better luck looking for the camp. It was bigger then a single female ninja.

Though, oddly enough, Ai was standing under that exact same Willow Tree; caring the heads of her bother and former Sensei. The blond toy was looking for her last target; he had not been at the campsite. Where was he?

"Must find… Fudo…" Ai murmured, slobber dribbling down her check.

She took a stepped forward then stopped.

"Dana?"

Sasori now too stood under the tree that Akira was on top off, he motioned for Ai to come to him. She obeyed willing without question, Deidara watched this with ultimate disgust. Ai held up the heads of her former teammates, Sasori patted her head.

"Good toy, now where are the bodies?" Ai pointed over to another tree where the corpses of her brother and Sensei hung from a branch, "But hold on my little puppet… there are only two bodies here? Where is the dumb one, Fudo Akira?"

"I… I not find, master." she dropped the heads and bowed before her controller. "I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, Akira was having trouble locating his team's base. The whole forest was dark, not a single hint of light shown from within it's dark nest. _How lost am I?_ Fudo was about think up a new way to get back to camp when the branch underneath him gave way.

Akira fell, down, down, he when crashing into branches until he hit the group with a loud CRASH.

Sasori and Deidara quickly pulled out their weapons; Ai stood ready to attack should her master give the order. A boy sat up, no older then sixteen, he looked around confused and in pain. The puppet master nodded his head and Deidara was on top of the kid in a second.

"Argh- lemme go!" Akira cried when something human like landed on his back, "get off of me!"

It was a pointless struggle; the clay artist had him tided up before you could say _konichiwa_. Ai blinked dumbly. Sasori starred down at their new prisoner, and then turned his attention back to his toy.

"Is THIS Fudo Akira?" she nodded. "Good…." Sasori looked down at him, eyes shining with an evil tint. "Do you know who I am?"

Akira shook his head.

"Of coarse… you really are the stupid one." Akira glared at this captor. "The truth hurt's doesn't it?"

The red headed teen looked back at his partner who was now bored with the whole thing and making a clay bird. The puppet master sighed and motioned for Ai to hold onto their new prisoner while they discussed his fate.

"Would he be of any use to us, un?" Deidara asked, never taking his eyes of his clay bird. It gave a small chirp and settled it's self down in the clay artist's shoulder.

Sasori looked back at the Akira. The boy was trying to convince Ai to let him go… the kid really wasn't all that smart Sasori thought.

"He's pretty dumb but… because of that I think he could let 'slip' some important information… Check his bag."

Deidara nodded and walked over to Fudo, who was STILL trying to get Ai to release him.

"Ai snap out of it! It's me Fudo!"

"She doesn't hear you. She's been dead for awhile now, un." The blunt words shut Akira up, a cold realization swept over him.

The clay artist cut the straps to his backpack and began to rummage through it, tossing ninja stars, pens, pencils, paper. The Akatsuki member paused, a artist's drawing held tightly in his hands. Akira's eyes grew to the size of saucer plates, he struggle twice as hard, giving Ai more then she could handle.

"Don't you dare touch that! Get your hands off my sketchpad!"

Deidara ignored him, flipping through the pages. _He's…. amazing._ He paused, that last one was… was it? Deidara looked back at it. A beautiful angle looked back up him, cold blue eyes starring straight at him. Long blond hair flowed gracefully down the back of the angle; long pure white wings ready themselves for take off. It really did look like it was going to fly at him- straight threw him.

"Sasori No Dana…." The puppet master turned his attention away from the dead bodies he had been measuring, "look at this, un."

Sasori calmly stepped away from the corpses and over to Deidara.

"What is…." Sasori fell silent at the sight of the angle, "Deidara…. It looks a little like you- only much more beautiful."

Deidara glared at his master, _I resent that._

Both Akatsuki looked down at Akira then at his drawing.

"Should we, un?"

Sasori nodded his head then snapped his fingers, Ai stiffened up at once.

"Carry the boy, he's coming with us."

**TBC... **

* * *

**Author: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! I manged to finish the second chapter on teh night before x-mas! YEAH! More is still comming but I like to take my time with this fanfic because of how it's written. See you in the new year!**


	3. The Akatsuki HQ REWRITE ON RAPE SCENE

_**Chapter three: Akatsuki headquarters**_

Dark. That summed everything up, it was dark and that was all Akira could see. He tried to open his eyes; they remained shut. Rustling of leafs and twigs, Akira could not tell north from south or east from west. He was doomed...

Now came the sound of gravel, they be on some sort of path.

It was still dark when the sound of gravel stopped; a soft dripping noise could be herd. _Am I in a cave?_ Then Akira felt the earth as his body made contact with it. It hurt and he could feel warm liquid drizzling down the side of his forehead.

"I tolled you to be careful."

"He's heavier then he looks, un!"

The other voice grunted and the sound of shuffling could be heard coming closer to Akira. Panicking he tried to wriggle away, only to be stopped be a hard foot.

"Going somewhere, un?"

Then there was light; it nearly blinded him, forcing Fudo to close his eyes. Slowly he opened one, they were in a cave after all. It was rather small by the captive's point of view but it was going to get bigger in a moment. The blond Akatsuki's foot pushed down against his back, making Akira wince in pain.

"Get the door will you, I'll watch stupid here, un."

"Don't call me that!" Akira yelled at Deidara, receiving a blow to the face. Drops of red spilled from his mouth as he hit the cave wall.

"Watch your mouth kid- we're in charge here… Sasori No Dana how's it coming with that door, un?"

The puppet master glanced over shoulder and grunted. It took time to open this door and Sasori didn't want to waste any of it answering dumb questions. The red head sighed happily when there came a _clink_ sound from the rock wall and before their eyes the hard rock wall turned into the beautiful archway, adorned with angles flying over the top of the structure.

"I hate this door," he mumbled as he pulled his human puppet through the open archway, "Deidara take Fudo here to leader-san, he'll tell you what to do…"

"What about you, Danna?" the clay artist said as he picked up the _slightly_ injured Akira.

"… I have to fix Ai up, we need her to look like she was an only survivor… I need time to make her look like so."

Deidara smiled down at his new play toy. _This is going to be fun…_

* * *

The leader of the Akatsuki looked at their new captive, he wasn't much to tell the truth and Pein wondered if Akatsuki would be able to anything useful out of the boy. Leader went back over the prisoner's info sheet. _Name: Fudo Akira, age: seventeen, height: six foot two, blood: AB , rank: Jonnin- all of this common._ Pein thought as he looked at his profile in the bingo book.

"I see nothing out the ordinary, Deidara, why did you two leave let him live when orders given was leave no one alive."

The blond artist flinched at the cold words of his superior's voice, making him mad was never a smart thing to do and thankfully Fudo was keeping his mouth shut. Deidara pulled out his captive's sketchbook and handed it to Pein who swiped it from his grasp.

"… I see…" was Peins only words on the matter. "Fine, take him to the holding cell, Akatsuki will talk more about this _later_."

Leader handed him back the book before turning and walking off into the shadows, disappearing into the darkness that was nothing. Deidara shuddered, though the man was his teammate in a sense; the clay artist feared for his life every time Pein did his little vanishing act. Never knowing where or when he could strike or from what direction it truly left any man or women terrified, Konan was the only one who didn't seen to mind her leaders disappearing act.

Deidara looked down a sketchbook with interesting, how this kid who had never seen him or any other Akatsuki member before had drawn something so…. Deidara stopped himself there. This was neither the time nor the place to be thinking of art.

"Get to your feet," the blond commanded Fudo as he pulled him by his hair, "move it, un!"

"I'm trying but with you yanking my hair it's a little ha-" a hand connected with the side of his face. Akira stopped talking at once as he was forced to look into the blond Akatsuki member's eyes.

"Look kid your going learn to speak when spoken to- we're not kind and we don't like to hear brats like you complain, got it, un?!?"

Shocked by Deidara's sudden out burst Akira shut his mouth and nodded his head, like he was supposed to.

Smiling, Deidara pulled his captive by the hair out of the room and down a long hallway. Fudo starred at all the paintings there were; he had never thought that the Akatsuki headquarters could be so… artful. His captor stopped in front of metal door, it looked thick and creaked when Deidara put a small brass key into the lock.

"This, kid is your new home,- hope you enjoy, un!"

* * *

With a hard shove Akira found himself locked in a small dingy cell, crying about everything that had so far gone wrong. His teammates were basically all dead, he was trapped in the Akatsuki headquarters, alone and not knowing what would happen next; Akira sobbed harder and harder as the night drew on.

* * *

Deidara locked the cell door, happy to have that brat of his back. Leaving Akira in the cell, the clay artist walked back to his, it annoyed him that it was at the other end of the base. Because he was new he stayed at end so as not to have any easy access to documents and such, Akatsuki were not trusting and you never got a second chance; screw it up just once and that's it!

"Well, well… look who came back from babysitting." A cocky voice whispered, the words echoing off the halls.

Deidara froze in his tracks. He didn't need this now, not him; Deidara couldn't handle _him_ at the moment. The blonde turned to face newcomer, grimacing as he did so.

"Hidan I don't need this now so just bugger off, un!" Hidan smiled at the sound of his name.

The Jashinist's hair shown brightly candlelight, glowing a beautiful pure snow white, making his magenta eyes glow in the shadow. His normal cocky smile was now full spread across his face as he took Deidara into his arms.

"What? I thought you'd be happy to see me? I heard you got a new pet to look after, hmm?" Hidan loved playing with his toys mind, screwing him over so badly that he would be forced to run to his precious Danna.

Deidara struggled to free himself of the albinos grip all to no avail. The Jashinist was stronger then him and everyway, which was why he was put as Officer of Torture- not him- Hidan. He hated the albino with all his might. This man had taken everything from him… **everything**!

"Let me go, un!"

Hidan let go of his play toy, watching as Deidara fell to the floor with surprise. Chuckling, the loyal follower of Jashin stood over his blonde pray; those bright pink eyes glinting with satisfaction and eagerness.

"You still haven't answered my third question, Slave-kun."

Deidara shuddered at that name; it brought back painful memories that he would rather leave dead….

/_"Your nothing compared to me!"  
Deidara felt the hand as it was brought across his cheek, making him yell in pain. The Immortal stood over him anger flooding those magenta eyes. He tried to run but Hidan had grabbed a fist full of his hair. It hurt, why was he doing this to him? Where was his Danna when he needed him?  
Chuckling, Hidan placed a warm kiss on the blonde's mouths. Deidara could now feel tears running down his face, he hadn't joined the origination to be raped like this, he had joined it to flee his old home for what he had done. Now he understood the pain that girl must of felt when he had done this to her- was this is punishment?  
"You're a pathetic whore who doesn't even deserves my cock!" the words stung him, hurt his pride "I'm going to fucking rape you that you'll never what to show your face around here again!"  
The penetration hurt like hell, Deidara had cried out so loud he had wondered why no one heard him. He cried out each time the Immortal thrust into his virginal entrance, the man was taking everything from him, everything that he wanted to….  
"You little slut! If only you hadn't joined I'd be paired with Sasori not that mother fucker Kakuzu!"  
Hidan slammed himself in this time, forcing Deidara's aching throat to forces out another scream of pain. The Immortal moans at the artist's pain, he loves destroying this boy's future, he love to destroy everything for this child. Hidan twists one of Deidara's nipples, making him hold in a moan. "Don't fight you little slut, scream out for all I care! I know you want to!"  
Another twist and soon Deidara finds himself begging for more, harder, faster- oh gods- he wants to fucked by this man now. The pain was no longer there but he could feel his pride being torn to bits with each plea for more.  
"Please Hidan No Danna… ah!..."  
Hidans yanks his toy's hair, forcing the blonde to look deep into his magenta eyes.  
"Please what?" the Immortal knows what the boy wants but he will not give it to him unless everything is crushed.  
Deep down Deidara is telling himself to stop the begging and the pleading- to not want any of this. He doesn't want it but now… he does. It hurts him but he knew he loved it.  
"Nuh- please… fuck me Danna!"  
Everything thing was broken. Hidan complies too Deidara's request and without holding back takes the 'newest' member with his full strength, moaning as he feels the blondes blood run down in between his thighs. Deidara felt his body tighten around the Jashinist and inside he scream not to but his body betrayed him as he came across the bloodied floor beneath him. He whimpered as Hidan pushed himself in with a last painful thrust, emptying himself inside his now broken body. The loyal follower of Jashin has destroyed everything there is to brake, the new Akatsuki members is his to play with as he likes… Deidara knows this. He watches as the albino cleans himself and leaves, leaving him all alone. Broken and needing more, there is nothing in the world that could save him from crying now, truly and deeply crying. Deidara is now this mans plaything, his toy, his whore… what Hidan wishes him to he will be. It hurt so much to feel broken. One thought ran through Deidara's mind before the darkness came to take him.  
"So this it what that girl felt…"  
Darkness takes him.  
He is lost in it… forever…._/

"… S-sorry Hidan No Danna… his name is Fudo Akira. He's an artist, un."

Hidan chuckles darkly, walking away from his broken toy he pauses and looks back on the blonde; dark images already running through his head. He likes hearing being called master, it reminds both of the two who is in charge. HIM!

"I like artists, I'll let you know if this one survives, ok?"

The Immortal leaves Deidara alone in the hallway, the tears on the clay artists face fall to the ground, long forgotten memories taken over his once sane mind. It hurts to be something that is broken.

* * *

_**Author: I REWROTE THE RAPE SCENE CAUSE IT SUCKED! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT- AND I AM SSSOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN ON HAITUS FOR LIKE.... a year or more now? I'M SORRY!!!!  
**_

_**Bye! **_


	4. This is Torture

_**Chapter Four: This Is Torture**_

Fudo Akira opened his tear stained eyes, only to shut them tight, wishing he could go back to sleep. Anything that wasn't real would do well know. He had had such a nice dream. Every one was still alive; the angel had come and watched as Akira and his teammates celebrated their success of finding the Akatsuki headquarters. It had been a very nice dream…

"Oi, brat! If you're not awake then wake the fuck up!"

Akira looked at the metal door, startled by the rough voice. The door opened, reveling a young albino man no older then his early twenties or younger. He looked at the man confused, where was the blonde who had put him in this hellhole? Hidan chuckled and walked over to his captive, taking him roughly by the hair. Akira let out a yell of pain as the albino grabbed his hair, throwing him against the cement walls.

"Consider **THAT** a wakeup call, runt." Hidan cackled as he watched the boy try to stand up.

Oh but he wouldn't let the kid get to far ahead of himself- oh no! Before Fudo had a chance to regain his footing, the Jashinist hit him with the back of his hand, making Akira smash against the mental door. _This kid is Pathetic! Deidara last longer then this brat!_ Hidan thought as he once again grabbed the boy by his dark black locks.

"Ahh! S-stop it… h-hurts."

The albino priest smiled at his words. Hidan forced Fudo to looks at him, earning another hiss of pain from his lips. He loved pain; though he could feel very little of it Hidan took pleasure watching other peoples suffering. Deidara was especially fun to toy with, the arsonist was such a easy toy to brake and Hidan loved to brake his toys over and over till they were no longer of any use…

"Oh does it? Well I'm very sorry considering its my job you dumbass!" He spat in the kids face, making him turn away in discuss. "Don't look away from me Fudo Akira!"

Hidan yanked his back and their eyes meet one another, light pink glared down into dark gray ones. Akira's widen, for the first time in his life Fudo Akira felt true fear. His body began to shake, making it hard to keep eye contact with his captor.

_Oh God!_ He thought his face collided with the albino's kneecap, hearing a loud crack as Akira fell to the floor; retching in pain. _I'm going to die! He's going to kill me!_ There was another loud crack ad Hidan brought his foot down onto his stomach, the blood was now pouring out of his mouth, leaking onto the cold floor.

"Now listen Bitch! I'm going to cut you deal Fudo and all your suffering will end quick and painless. Here are your choices…. You can A) rat on your village or B) I can just keep this up until you're begging for death!" The Jashinist said in a all not blunt way. "So Dumbass!"

There was another loud cracking sound; Akira knew he must at least two broken ribs by now.

"Is it gonna be A or B? Chose quickly, I haven't got all day!"

He looked up at Hidan, his dark gray eyes once again meeting the insane pink ones. He couldn't chose- not now! But the hurt so much, Akira wanted it to end. _And how would that be thanking your dead comrades for what they did? Hmm?_ True, Akira didn't want to waist everything he and his team had worked for. _But if I don't tell him, I'll suffer until god knows how long!_ The captive looked away from his captor, he had made his choice and was probably going regret it for the rest of his life- not that it was going to last that long anyway.

"A… t-that's my c-c-choice…" The albino smiled, taking his foot off Akira's chest.

Hidan couldn't help but laugh out loud; no one had ever given in this quickly. It was a little sad; he had wanted to see so much more blood and pain! But he wasn't going to be picky, the brat had told him his option- nothing he could do about it.

"Heheheh… good little dumbass, there's just one more thing…"

**-X-X-X-X-**

Deidara woken with a sudden start, it had been a dream, just a dream. The arsonist fell back on his pillow, looking at one of his sculptures. He had made it years ago, it was a young girl running somewhere, she was smiling and her hair was blowing in the wind. Deidara grimaced at piece of clay, he hated it but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't throw it out or blow it to pieces like his other pieces of artwork. Every time he tried, horrible memories came flooding back to him… just like they did when he was 'with' Hidan no Danna…

"Damn dreams…. Un." Deidara muttered as he sat up.

Grumbling, the arsonist changed into his uniform. To be truthful it was a little too big for him. Not that he minded, it looked good on him like that, but this was not the time for thinking such thoughts. He had job to do, taking care of that Fudo brat! The clay master slid open his door, making sure that the hallways were clear, he did not have the strength to deal with the Jashinist today. Ever so quietly, Deidara tiptoed out of his room, silently walking down the empty halls. It was a very long walk from his room to the stairs of the holding cells but as nice as that was it only made it harder for the arsonist to sleep at night; hearing the loud screams of the prisoners right below his bedroom. He stood before the stairs that lead down to that hellhole, there was no light on the staircase making it gloomier then it already was. Deidara hated to walk down these; he had once asked the Leader if they could install an elevator… Kakuzu quickly dismissed that idea, muttering something about finance. Taking a deep breath, the blond artist began his descent down the stairs. He made it as quick as possible reaching the bottom in a matter of minutes.

Deidara sauntered over to Fudo's cell door, taking out a pair of midnight black keys but before the arsonist even had a chance to put them in the lock, the steel door swung open and instantly, he stiffened when he saw who walked out. Hidan smiled down at him, face doused in blood, probably the leaf ninjas.

"Heh, good luck fixing the boy, Slave-kun." The albino whispered into his ear.

Deidara shuddered, doing his best to keep the memories at bay and the urge to slip a bomb into the mans outfit- it would only get in him trouble later. He walked into the boys cells, slamming the door behind him. _Bastard!_ The arsonist froze in place when he saw his prisoners state. His clothing had been ripped off- it was obvious of what had taken place here. Deidara slowly made his way over to the boy, gently placing a mouthed hand on Akira's shoulders. Instantly, Fudo froze up not daring to move, only whispering words that Deidara could barely hear.

"P-please… I will b-b-be good… no m… more…"

The clay master frowned, a pang of sympathy in his heart for the boy. He knew what it felt like, to be used, hurt…

"Oi…. Kid, I'm not going to hurt you, now hold still, un!" but it was not in his place to feel those things for this boy.

Deidara roughly pulled Akira to his knees, carefully examining all of his wounds. Cuts, burns, rips, anal bleeding… He growled to himself, angry that Hidan had done such a thing when he was clearly told to do as LITTLE damaged to the boy as possible but then again Hidan never listened to their leaders orders. The clay artist began the healing process, slowly healing each wound at a time since it wasn't his specialty he had to go slow other wise the arsonist could find himself with his neck musicales connecting to his other arms veins… such an incident had occurred once before- not a pretty sight to say the lest but it was funny as hell when they tried to grab something and ended up punching themselves in the face.

Fudo was silent the entire way while he worked but Deidara didn't mind. It was good to have some peace and quiet for once when he was with the Konoha ninja. But the silence began to unnerve the blonde to a point where he had to say something.

"How much did you tell, un?"

He didn't reply but when Deidara raised his hand in warning, Akira instantly replied.

"E-everything. I told him everything I knew a-and he-" Akira couldn't finish his sentence.

Deidara nodded his head in understandment, Hidan never played by the rules... "Come on then, Leader's waiting for you, un."

**-X-X-X-X-**

"WHAT!"

Akira flinched from the harshness of Deidara's cry. The Akatsuki leader uncovered his ears, lazily glancing in the clay masters direction.

"You heard me, Deidara. Fudo here will be assisting the Akatsuki as what would better be known as a butler or if you wish to call it something else a servant."

The leader turned away from the both of them, it was obvious that he had ended the conversation then and there but Deidara wouldn't stand for it.

"But WHY Leader-sama? He told Hidan No Danna everything in exchange for his life- he's nothing but a worthless coward, un!"

Akira flinched at his words knowing the truth in them. He was useless, both as ninja and as a friend. He had ratted on his comrades when sworn to secrecy, if he ever returned back to the village that he had been sworn to protect. He knew he would be stripped of rank and probably kicked out should he ever return… going back would be worse then staying here in some ways but the result was the same in the end, lower then dirt. The young artist starred at the ground wishing that the man who had been torturing him had just gone and killed him like promised. Akira tried to move himself into a more comfortable sitting postion but his bottom and backside hurt no matter what style he sat in so instead turned his attention back to the discoision about him, it was about what was going to happen to him after all. Pein sent Deidara a cold look shutting the blond up, he had just enough of his chatter.

"_Enough_, Deidara. It is happening whether you want it to or not! Besides…. That little skill of his may come in handy one of these days."

The Akatuski leader turned away from both of them, shooing at his minions to leave. Deidara grumbled a bit before bowing and grabbing Akira by the scruff of his torn shirt.

"Come on slave, un." He spat the new title out coldly, pulling the boy out of the room as he left, slamming the door behind himself.

Akira found it hard to walk at first, being pulled along but Deidara paused once, allowing him to chat his breath and stand up. He looked about where he was. It was a long hallway with many doors, many names were written on them and each had a different color.

"This is my room, un." The blond pointed to a light yellow door with the name written in Kanji, Deidara upon it. "If you need something- don't come here, un!"

For the rest of the day Deidara showed Akatsuki new servant around the headquaters, telling him what his daily jobs were, that he would never talk back to any one no matter what, who liked what foods- he was going to be doing the cooking too, and who to avoid. The name Hidan had come up and Akira had twitched slightly at the name. _Hidan…. So that's the man who... who…_ Akira pushed the thought out of his mind. Once all was said and done, Deidara had taken him back to the Hallway Of Rooms, pointing to a door near a black with… the Uchiha symbol on it? Akira read the name a sudden understandment washing over him. _Uchiha Itachi's room…_

"This will be your room." Deidara pointed to door next to Itachi's room, the door was a light gray with the words written in Kanji, Fudo Akira. "Not much….. if you want more ask Leader-sama or Kakazu though with his money spending habits I highly doubt you'll get anything...."

Deidara turned away from the boy already to started heading back to his apartment before something grabbed his arm. He paused, glancing back at Fudo.

"What now, un?"

The new slave flinched at the harshness of his words before speaking; very quietly … in fact it was just above a whisper.

"U-uh… um-" he couldn't even start what he wanted to say.

_Pathetic. _Deidara thought as he pulled his arm out of Akira's grip turning is back on the boy. He had no need to stick around here any longer.

"Good night." The clay master stated coldly as he walked away from the young artist, leaving him to find his way in his new 'home'

**-X-X-X-X-**

Hidan watched his little slave-kun leave the helpless boy by himself, a wicked grin spreading across his face. _Not a smart move my little slave._ The albino thought with utter glee, moving towards his prey. The boy stood up with some difficulty turning around and bumped straight into the Jashinist, a look of horror washing across his face.

"Hello." Hidan said with raising excitement in his voice. "Nice to see you again my little pet."

He watched as the boy turned to run but Hidan was on him in seconds, covering his mouth so he was unable to cry for the clay artist's help. _I just LOVE artists, they scream to beautifully._ Hidan pulled the boy into his new room, throwing him down on the rickety old bed, listening with enjoyment as it creaked under his pet's weight.

"P-please d-don't-" he was cut off by a sudden slap across his face.

Hidan sent Akira a cold look as he climbed above him, pinning the boy's arms above his head, nipping his ear as he did so.

"Don't EVER talk back to your superiors, pet." The Jashinist whispered into his ear before biting it harshly, Akira gasping at the pain. His light pink eyes gleamed in the darkness, as he ripped the boys shirt clean off of him with his right arm, twisting his nipple just to make him suffer more. He was going to _make_ Akira enjoy this, yes; the pain on the inside would be so splendid to watch afterwards. Hidan bent his head as to reach his pet's neck, biting it so hard it bleed, causing Akira to whimper in pain. Yes this is what Hidan wanted to hear. _I want you to scream for me!_ The albino licked the bite mark along with blood, moving down to his chest and licking his nipple, forcing the boy to moan quietly.

"Yes you enjoy that don't you pet- does my little slut want more?" He whispered into Akira's ear in a seductive tone.

The young artist flinched at his words, not wanting to admit to the plain truth. But the Jashinist knew, he always knew when his little toys wanted him. Hidan went back to licking his nipples, forcing more and more moans from the boy. His right hand traveled down to his pants undoing his own pair and casting them aside before starting on Akira's, keeping up the licking so he wouldn't noticed. Akira did but it was to late both were stripped down to the bone, his free hand stroking the boy's length.

"N-noooohh!"

His cries of refusing turned into pleasuring moans right before Hidan. He blushed deeply, trying to rid himself of any such enjoyment but the feeling that came from the man stroking his hardness made impossible. The immortal laughed sadistically as he moved the pace up a notch, the pace quickening as did his pet's breathing. Hidan moved back up to his mouth and kissed his forcefully, his tongue lashing out against Akira's. The blush on his pets face deepened as he felt everything being built up, the need to come overwhelming him though Hidan suddenly stopped his stroking, a whimper escaping from Akira's lips. Hidan raised en eyebrow, chuckling to himself as he pulled the boys face closer to his.

"What is that my little slut? Do you need something?"

Akira nodded his head, whimpering to his master. He had already lost everything… he had nothing more to lose. The Jashinist laughed, putting his right hand back on the boys cock.

"Is this what you want?" his pet nodded. "Don't you want more? Something… better?" He hinted the boy's eyes widened with tiniest spark of lust and fear.

Hidan flipped Akira onto his stomach, finally pulling out a rope from his cloak on the floor. It would be easier for him if he hand both his hand for this. Hidan tied his pet's hands above his head, scooting down towards his ass. His pet whimpered, remembering last time.

"It wont be like that my little pet- only if you behave and call me Danna will you receive such pleasure. Do anything wrong and well…" Hidan forced two fingers in, a loud yelp of pain coming from his pet. "Understand?"

Akira nodded, lowering his head in shame, he knew that he didn't want his b-but… it felt so good. There was little pain and everything bad that had happened before seemed to melt away in his knew masters arms. The wicked grin came back on the albinos face, knowing what was going through the boy's head. _You really are stupid aren't you Fudo?_ Without any warning, Hidan pushed his full length causing the boy to scream out in pain.

"Ohhh- That's right scream prettily for my you little slut!" Hidan yelped pounding into the boy.

And scream he did. Akira screamed and cried whilst his master enjoyed himself, breaking in his toy. A sudden moan escaped his lips when Hidan reached around and started to stroke his cock, making it full back out. Within is minutes his screams of pain became cries of lust and joy as the albino pounded and stroked him. A sudden cry escaped his lips, bright lights flew across Akira's line of vision, white hot cum spilling onto his bed sheet. Hidan kept his pace up, laughing sadistically as he came inside the boy.

"Ha… ha… so my little pet enjoy himself." Whispered into the boy's ear, harshly pulling himself out, causing Akira to whimper. When Akira did not respond Hidan pulled out a kunai, moving slowly into his ass. "Well? Did he?"

"YES! YES I DID- PLEASE DANA MAKE IT STOP!"

With those words the immortal pulled the sharp knife out of him, using it to cut him free before kissing him deeply for only a second. Hidan pulled himself away from the boy dressing himself not even glancing back at his work. He opened the door, turning back to look at the balled up boy.

"You're a good fuck. Can't wait to do it tomorrow my little pet."

Akira felt the tears following down as his face as laughter of his Danna faded away, shudders over coming his body.

He had already learned his place in this new world…

* * *

**Author:** OH MY GAWD- I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN ALMOST LIKE.... TWO YEARS OR SOMETHING! I AM SO SORRY! I GOT LAZY THEN I FORGOT- I HOPE PEOPLE STILL READ THIS!!!!

I'm so sorry... I'll try to be better from now on...


End file.
